The present invention relates to a CPU radiating flange mounting device for fastening a radiating flange to a zero insertion force CPU holder.
Regular CPU radiating flanges are commonly made or equipped with hooks for mounting. As shown in FIG. 4, the radiating flange is fastened to the CPU holder to hold down the CPU by hooking the hooks of the radiating flange on the bottom wall of the CPU holder. Because of the arrangement of the hooks, a space (more than 1 mm height) is left between the CPU holder and the circuit board. This space affect the connection between the CPU and the circuit board and the connection between the CPU holder and the circuit board. When this CPU radiating flange mounting device is used to fasten a radiating flange to the CPU of a vertical computer, the CPU holder may fall from the circuit board easily.